1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and, more particularly, to a camera which is capable of effectively performing sequence control of an automatic focusing device, an electric winding device, an electronic self-timer, an electronic flash device and so on which are built into or attached to the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the conventional method of controlling a camera, individual parts of different functions are sequantially connected to constitute a sequence control system. However, when new factors are involved such as automatic focusing, electronic self-timing, and electric winding, effective sequence control may not be achieved with simple sequence control.
Considering the parts, e.g., involved in a distance measuring operation and a shutter releasing operation of a conventional automatic focusing device, prior art devices are so arranged that when the shutter releasing operation is performed before the distance measuring operation is completed or the distance measuring operation is performed after the operation of a self-timer, determination of priority of control in a system, especially in a system specifically designed for photography with a camera, must depends on the sequence of the respective mechanisms. This has resulted in ineffective system configuration.